


My Queen(Arthur)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Couple, Protective Arthur, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Hi! I was wondering if you could write an Aquaman x wife! Reader oneshot about Reader joining the Justice League?





	My Queen(Arthur)

I stood next to several men and women as Clark gave a speech to the people of the new member's of the League. I looked at my husband he gently smiled I know that look all too well. He has something on his mind and he's trying to hide it but failing miserably I know my husband. I took a deep breath that day Arthur showed me around the watchtower 

"this is the meeting room"

We walked to a room with couchs and kitchen 

"my favorite place the lounge and kitchen" 

We walked to the rooms he put his finger on the scanner he's upset I hear it in his voice. We walked in to his room 

"last but certainly not least my room you can stay in here with me"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

He stood facing away from me I touched his shoulders

"Arthur are you going to tell me what is troubling you or am I going to have to fight it out of you"

"no need for you to hurt yourself Y/N" I rolled my eye's "I only.. You're irresponsible at times I wish you wouldn't be so reckless"

I let go of him reckless! Turning him around mad I folded my arm's he huffed

"have I mentioned how beautiful you look when you are mad"

"flattery will get your nowhere.. Do you know the countless times that you have come home beaten nearly to death, tired, exhausted, and yet you have the nerve to say I'm reckless! Or is it that your ashamed of me?"

"dammit Y/N you are my wife! I would never be ashamed of you I.. I" he sighed pinching his nose "like you said I come home hurt and you deal with the aftermath.. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt and I couldn't save you. I may be the king of Atlantis and strongest man and strongest Atlantean in the sea.." I unfolded my arm's listening to every word "but if I lose my wife I have lost everything and I am nothing without you"

I hugged him he wrapped his arm's around me

"I thought you said I couldn't flatter you"

"Arthur for once in your life shut up"

"as you wish my queen"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
